Rule Changes: 16 - 12/21/11
Summary Happy Holidays from all of us at Uber Entertainment! Enjoy six free Pros this week instead of our normal five. This week's update adds in a bit of new content. Listen to the new voices for several of our Pros. Karl and Assault also recieved a new holiday uniform. Read up on all the Pros with their new bios. And check out the new art revisions on the newly renamed "Bullet Gorge" arena. We also did some matchmaking changes to guarantee that you can play in the region you selected, assuming there are enough players. It will also attempt to place you with players that are around your agent level. New Rules *New Pro Rotation: Cheston, Combat Girl, Gunslinger, Karl, Veteran, Wascot - Six this week, Happy Holidays! *Altered the calculation method for health increases per level. Health increases are now a multiplier of the base health. This makes it so that health endorsements will increase the amount of health you get per level by modifying your base health. *All Pros: Defensive Passive Skill: 125/375/750 -> 50/150/300 (Compensates for new health calculation method) *Added new platforms for the game end. Pros on the winning team are placed on the platform and taunting is enabled during that sequence. *Player name plates will now show yellow levels for enemies one or two levels higher and red for three or more. *Changed Matchmaking to be strict about your region selection. If there are not enough people to play in your region, you will not find a game. *Matchmaking will attempt to place you with players around your Agent level first. Gun Mountain / Bullet Gorge Arena *Gun Mountain renamed to Bullet Gorge *Continued art revisions. *Added floating crowd stands. Loco Moco Arena *Added floating crowd stands. *Added new end-game platform. Products *Added new visual effects for death bombs. *Parting Gift: Range: 768 -> 1024 Assassin *Added bio Assault *New Uniform: Ginger Brick House Captain Spark *Added bio *Added new Captain Spark voice Cheston *Added bio *Added new Cheston voice Combat Girl *Added bio *Fortify: Range Increase: 1.1/1.4/1.6/2.0 -> 1.1/1.2/1.4/1.6 Gunner *Added bio *Rocket: Speed: 750/1500/2000/3000 -> 750/1000/1500/2500 *Rocket: Lock On Range: 2560/3072/3584/4096 -> 2560/2560/3072/3584 Gunslinger *Added bio *Added new Gunslinger voice Karl *Handler: Alt Fire Damage: 105 -> 145 *Handler: Alt Fire Interval: 1 -> 1.5 *New Uniform: Cold As Ice *Added new Karl voice Sniper *Added bio Support *Added bio *Firebase: Health: 250/1000/2000 -> 60/245/490 (Compensating for new health calculation) Tank *Rail Gun: Fire Interval: 0.9 -> 1 *Rail Gun: Damage: 105 -> 55 *Rail Gun: Reload Time: 1.8 -> 2 *Rail Gun: Range: Full Damage/Min Damage: 2048/2560 -> 2560/3072 *Jet Gun: Range: 1024 -> 640 *Jet Gun: Now does full damage at any part of the flame. *Jet Gun: Alt Fire: Range adjusted to compensate for new length Veteran *Added bio *Added new Veteran voice Wascot *Added bio Bug Fixes *Fixed players rejoining during a game and not having a pro. *Fixed some instances of bouncers and scramblers bringing down moneyballs. *Fixed typo in ProTip for a Karl's Junior death. *Fixed typo in ProTip for an Assault Rifle death. Category:Patches